Lightning Waves
by NobleAssassin-0117
Summary: In response to challenge from UkumakiDemigodReader. Offered a chance to be with Trish in exchange for helping a different dimension, Cole is thrown into a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Cole stared up at the damaged behemoth before him. The Beast had caused all this, directly and indirectly. He caused Kessler to decide to go back in time and speed up the timeline, resulting in Trish's death. He caused the destruction of Empire City, his home. And now, he was trying to kill the human race. And Cole had enough of it all. He leaped down off the church tower and walked over to where he had dropped the RFI. Picking it up, he took a final survey of New Maris.

The city had took a beating that would forever hold scars. Whether it was floods or giant monsters, the city would pull through. And Cole hoped that they would.

With a sigh, he look over at Kuo and Nix. Both looked like they had a building collapse on them, but were together. Wordlessly, the came over and placed their hands on the RFI. With a nod, all three poured their power into it, in an attempt to rid the world of the plague and Conduits. After an eternity of excruciating pain, it all went black.

"Well, that went better then I expected Cole."

Eyes wide open, Cole fanatically spun around, fear rising and threatening to suffocate him. He charged the figure in white, electricity sparking to life in his hands.

But before he reach him, he fell to the ground paralyzed. "I still can't believe you're not happy to see me. I mean you could at least say hello before trying to off me again."

Cole grounded his teeth together struggling to get free. "How in the name of heck, are you still alive!"

Kessler sighed with his hand across his face. "I'm not technically alive, we both are in a sort of limbo. Your presence is required by some very powerful people. In exchange for your help, they will in turn bring you and Trish back to the living. And after you do your end of the bargain, you will be returned to our world. Now any questions?"

Cole's mind spun, the only thought that overpowered everything was the thoughtful seeing Trish again. So he stopped struggling and turned toward Kessler. "Ok I'll do it on one condition, Kuo and Nix are brought back as well."

Kessler sighed again shaking his head. "I'll see what I can arrange, but first what do you know of the Greek gods?"

Kessler then spent what was possibly considered an hour in the limbo, telling Cole of the various mythical creatures that inhabited the world he was going to. At the end he turned to Cole. "I do hope that you succeed, not just for this world but for ours as well." But before Cole could ask for an explanation, he was falling.

 **Ok, that's a wrap guys. This is a response to a challenge posted by UzumakiDemigodReader. The challenge is as follows.**

 **Stay on Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series** **\- Ok**

 **Make it funny-** **I'll try**

 **At the end of final book, have Cole/Leo say "half as long, twice as bright"** **– Might be someone else**

 **Fem Percy-** **Maybe, need more thought**

 **Annabeth dating someone other then Percy unless Fem Percy-** **Ok, can do**

 **Nix being sent with him** **\- Both her and Kuo**

 **Bashing** **\- Probably only Zeus for being an idiot**

 **No dark Cole** **\- No problamo**

 **Good grammar-** **I'll try**

 **Singing** **\- No**

 **Yaoi-** **No No No**

 **Ok that's all, and I will say this. I don't own Anything. And I shall see you in the next chapter. Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again dear readers. I have returned and this is the next chapter of Lighting Waves! Anywho, I would like to thank all of you for your views and in response to reviews:**

 **ecoolasice- I have started writing as you can see, but school had stalled me where I couldn't and I had trouble starting this scene, but here we are so enjoy.**

 **Dracomancer1- Thanks for review and yeah, I know the description sucked a bit last chapter. However, I'm thinking of implementing the karma time stop moments. So hopefully I will do better. Also I was afraid that I would make last chapter too wordy.**

 **And I want you all to review telling me when to introduce the other inFamous characters. Plus I want a vote, do you all want Sasha or Alden Tate to appear in the story. Also if any of you guys have read my other story I am putting it on hold. But without further ado here we go.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cole tumbled through the air for a few seconds before forcefully landing relatively unharmed on the ground face first. ' _Well, at least there isn't a plane about to crash on me,_ ' Cole thought rolling over onto his back and opening his eyes. Just before he scrambled onto his feet, cursing his luck.

As Cole searched for a safe spot, he tried, and failed to ice launch away from the falling plane since he had depleted his energy powering up the RFI. He looked up once he heard the rumbling of a storm and prayed that even though it was a ways off, a bolt would strike him if he escaped the plane's collision course and couldn't recharge. Which he doubted he would survive the explosion of the plane hurtling towards him.

However, karma must have been looking out for him, because he spied a overturned tree facing him with a depression from the roots turned away from the clearing where the plane was going to crash within about six seconds.

Time seemed to slow as Cole raced to the depression and huddled down in the two foot deep hole as the plane exploded in the clearing. The fire and debris rushed over the tree and into the hole. Cole clamped his teeth down hard as he experienced the flames running over his back with a few metal shards raining down in his head.

After a minute, the flames subsided and the metal rain halted. Cole, sensing that it was all clear, decided to try and find his way out of the forest he was stuck in. Except he blacked out from pain when he tried to straighten up.

Cole opened his eye to another empty space. "Of course I'm dead, what did I expect from that lair," he growled laying on the ground closing his eyes again.

However, his internal grumbling was stopped by a female voice above him spoke. "Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything. But if I am then you will just have to deal with that."

With his internal grumbling interrupted. Cole opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him. She looked almost like a normal person. She was average hight, brunette, green eyes, and all limbs attached. You could pass her on the street without even noticing her, and except she was surrounded with an aura of light.

"Let me guess lady, you're here for to tell me to repent of my sins and if I do, then I will live. Ahh ha hah. Well here's my answer before you start your spill. No."

The lady sighed and shook her head. "That is hardly it. Perhaps you will know me if I use the form I use with the gods." Wisps of smoke swirled around her, spinning faster and faster, before subsiding away.

In the young woman's place was a dry husk of a old lady. Cole stumbled backwards as he fell over himself trying to apologize for his mistake of not recognizing on of the _Fates._ Cole then cussed in his head for having his head up his butt so far that now he was gonna have a very bad time.

"Oh no I'm not going to punish you for your mistake Cole. It was quite refreshing for a change not having everyone fear me. Now I think we should discuss everything in a less…" She paused trying to figure out a word to describe the bleak space they were residing in. "Bland setting, if you would agree. Hmm."

Cole shook his head trying to clear out the fog that had settled in his head. "Ah yeah, sure I guess."

Nodding her head the fate snapped her fingers and the world went unfocused, but it refocused a second later in a familiar spot.

"No way," Cole chuckled. "This is Joe's Sliders," he said pointing towards the building. "I used to come here a lot when delivering packages in the historic district at lunch time." He turned to the smiling fate, who had turned back into the young woman. "How the heck did you make this?"

The fate laughed before answering. "I didn't do anything but make a place from your memories. Now can we please go inside since we have much to discuss and little time." Cole shook his head but walked inside and picked out a corner booth with the fate following him. As soon as they sat down a waitress trotted on over and placed a plate of sliders in front of Cole, who promptly dug in.

A few minutes later he paused and looked up at the fate. "You know, you never told me which one you are. So what's your name."

Shaking her head at his blunt question she answered," I am Lachesis, dispenser of human fates."

Cole held out his hand for her to shake. "Well Miss Lachesis, I think you for the food, but by your look we should discuss the business that brought me to your realm or world."

Lachesis merely smiled. "Ok then, Mister McGrath, I shall explain everything I can." She then promptly explained the Great Prophecy and the Big Three's pact about it having any children to prevent it from passing. But Zeus and Poseidon had already broke their oath, Zeus twice and Poseidon once.

She also explained the fact that the Titans were stirring. That in a few years they would be strong enough to launch a war.

"You see Mr Cole, we brought you here to help negate the damage caused by the war that is coming. We also want you to try and unite the Greeks and Romans before the end of the war. In return we shall make it where none of the gods can kill you. However, that is only the gods, not monsters or Titans or Giants. Now do you understand?"

Cole leaned back in his seat tracing cracks in the wood while letting his mind adjust to the new information he had acquired. He took a deep breath before sitting up straight and looked straight into Lachesis's eyes. "Yeah I understand all of that, but what I don't understand is where Trish is or how I'm gonna get to where I need to be able to help you out."

Lachesis nodded in response. "As for where you need to be, well, you are already there. The demigods found you soon after the plane crash and took you to their infirmary where you will find Trish when you wake up. However you do understand that they can't know about the conduits, correct?" She continued after Cole nodded. "Therefore you are going to fool them into thinking you are one of their own, or at least a legacy of Zeus, understood? And you will have to convince them with no help from us."

"Yes I understand that. So when am I gonna wake up?" Cole asked.

"Why right now," she smirked as the world dissolved entirely giving way to bright light shining in Cole's eyes.

Cole opened his eyes and yelled out in pain, while jumping away and holding his butt check. Multiple curses flew out of his mouth but he stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle.

"You know Cole, if I had know you would have done that I would have recorded it," Trish said with a smirk.

Cole merely grumbled in response. "What the heck was that for anyway?"

Trish cupped her head in her hand in a mock thinking position. "Well seeing as your arms were bandaged up from burns I had no where else to put the tetanus shot so I apologize."

Before Cole could respond, he was interrupted by a cough from the door way. "Can i please inquire why it is that the patient is in the floor and not in bed," asked a centaur.

Cole turned to Trish. "Ok did slip some LSD in the shot to get payback for Empire? Cause I am seeing a stinking horse man," Cole asked sarcastically.

The centaur shook his head in annoyance. "Mr McGrath, perhaps we can discuss the entire situation in the lounge after you put clothes on?"

Cole looked down and then back at the centaur. "Yeah sorry about that."

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed this addition and I want you all to leave reviews. Also leave a comment about whether or not Percy should be changed into a girl. I am also really sorry about updating. I'm gonna try to update at least every two months if life is busy with me. Anyway I hope you all have a awesome day. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again my dear readers. I dearly apologize for not updating but end of course and my sister's graduation and our subsequent trip put it off alongside me getting a new platform but forgetting my password but I found it so I'm good. Also as I said in the review, I was waiting for more votes on the Percy poll. Anyway now it's time to reply to the reviews.**

 **Flameboy50- I understand the confusion about the time placement but hopefully this chapter will fix that. And on the Percy issue, I am sorry for not taking your input but no one else voted and I have a time crunch so sorry, I tried to wait for more input but I need to update because school starts very soon.**

 **Bluepaw265- Thanks and I will try my best to uphold the good quality of this story.**

 **KillerKrang- Thanks and please review again.**

 **Two final things, firstly I still need opinions about who to introduce to this story. And I will be discontinuing my other story so yeah. But now here we go again with the story.**

'Brats, that is all most of the stupid campers are,' Cole brooded. Now don't get him wrong, there were one or two campers here or there that weren't complete and utter brat, like Anthony from Athena's cabin. But the majority of the campers thought they were ready for anything since they had trained for a summer or two and yet acted like blasted sheep..

But that wasn't even his biggest issue. After he had a night to himself to get reacquainted with Trish, he realized the biggest flaw, the Hermes's cabin was too full. Yes he understood the fact that it was logical for the unclaimed campers to stay there, but being stuck there forever, no way. So in a major middle finger to a lot of the godly jerks on Olympus, he took the entire breakfast that was laid out the next morning and threw it all in the central fire as a incentive for the minor god and goddesses to claim their kids. Heck, he even did the same at lunch and dinner.

Now he was punished with night sentry duty for the next two weeks and a stern lecture. But his actions worked, that day ended with most of the unclaimed campers being claimed and the ones that were able to moving into their new cabins. And the Dementer and Hephaestus cabins both agreed to build new cabins for the claimed campers.

But his causes of brooding was the fact that the day after Trisha somehow had morning sickness from being pregnant. Not that would normally be a cause of celebration, except for the fact that it was caused by Hera who left a note saying that the morning sickness would be there for three months and that the labor was going to be three times longer since he had somehow offended her. And when word reached the other campers somehow, they avoided the two like the plague, except for a few like Anthony.

Bones popped as he stretched out his muscles. He was currently on his last night of sentry duty and it was currently sprinkling rain. The only upside of having no powers at the moment was no self electrocution.

CRASH! A loud clang of what sounded like metal meeting wood interrupted his thoughts and sent him into a cussing fit. If there was another drunk driver that just crashed he was going to have a few words with someone.

His walk quickly turned into a full on sprint as he got outside the borders. Instead if a drunk, there were a middle aged woman, two pre teens, a boy and girl, a young male stryad, and a flipping Minotaur. And the monster was charging at the group great, at least it was dump enough they could jump away at the last second.

However the group's plan failed as the monster wised up and grabbed the mother as she attempted to escape. The horror on her face boosted Cole's already high strung reflexes as he was still at least six seconds away so he raised a hand on instinct and ZAP! A lightning bolt shot out of Cole's hand, hitting the monster full on in the head, causing it to explode in a cloud of gold dust with the woman falling to the ground. As Cole sped over to the group to check on them, he failed to see the bat like figure in the sky until it was too late and had already grabbed him and slung him into a tree, with the branch piercing his side and his head causing a hole into half the tree. But try as he might, Cole was unable to remain lucid, before falling into black.

 **I am really sorry for how short this is. I started it last week but things have been even more hectic with my senior year starting Friday and my sister moving into college in two weeks. I promise that next chapter I will do my best to condense the rest of lightning thief into one chapter with the other books only being one or two chapters. Any way I'm sorry and I will see you all again later. Oh and just so you know the girl was Percy, I decided to flip a coin to decide on the gender and twin. But before I go thanks for the views and reviews everyone. If you have any comments or questions review or pm me and I will get back to you next chapter or respond by pm. Any way DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome) everyone and have a good day.**


End file.
